Eir Guide
Introduction Background Story A princess of Lunia Kingdom, she followed Dainn in hopes of escaping her sister's shadow of fame as well as improving her healing arts. Though she tends to act as a typical arrogant and snobby princess, she is rather caring of her friends. She will perservere in the face of danger when necessary. Due to her royal blood, she is blessed with precognitive power and already highly-developed healing abilities. Her visions can often be a curse as well as a blessing. Official info: "Eir is a princess of the Lunia Kingdom. She is born with the gifted ability of the Lunia royal family — a healing power, but she suffered from an inferiority complex to her older sister, 'Lir'. In desire to change her fate, she ran away from home and joined Dainn for a journey. Being noble, She is elegant and also very haughty. She owns healing spells as well as self-defense spells that she has learned from the royal court mages." Class Type Eir is the best healer out of three characters who can readily heal (the others being Krieg and Dark Eir). Her offensive skills are generally weak and use the 'Lightning' attribute and are always readily available. Unlike Krieg and Dark Eir who have offensive capabilities, Eir's strength is in her healing, so when playing with party members, this should always be the top priority. When multiple Eirs are present in the same party, it is generally assumed that the Eirs will switch off using her most powerful attack: Judgment of Goddess (appreviated as JoG). Due to her primary role, Eir is appreciated by many parties. Some consider Eir the most user friendly class available to first-time Lunia players. While some players will grasp her concept quickly, that spot is actually held by Sieg. It is imperative that other players learn what it means when their characters fall during combat, but have not actually "died" and lost a life, but instead have zero HP and their character is flashing red. During this time is where Eir truly shines, as she can saves party members from losing a life while having a great amount of heals available to save them again if a bad situation occurs. Main Weapon: Rod/Wand Class Summary Eir specializes in healing and defensive buffs, including additional health, attack, and defense. Her offensive skills are mild, but are greatly appreciated especially when Eir does not need to heal or when she find herself in dangerous situations, such as being surrounded by enemies, etc. Pros: * Multitude of support skills, with additional life being appreciated in parties the most. * Very proficient in healing spells with various ranges. * Is able to recovery MP at the cost of her own HP through Price of Sacrifice. * High Intelligence(INT) earns Eir plenty of MP for herself. * Awesome frames skills * S+space trick * Blond Cons: * Low melee combat damage, so most of Eir's attack damage must come through air combos. * Average HP keeps Eir from living some hard hitting attacks. It is a must to learn evasive meneuvering. * Low Dexterity(DEX) means her cooldown times do not decrease as much as other classes, like Tia and Asuka. chif Skills For a listing of Eir's skills, refer to Healer Skills. Eir's skills are classified into 5 groups: Heal, Moon, Sacred, Bless, and Ability. Heal-typed skills are mainly for healing. Moon-typed skills are mainly for attacking long range. Sacred-typed skills are for both offensive and defensive battling. Bless-typed skills are Eir's buffing skills. Last, Ability-typed skills are passive abilities. Skill Points Growth Eir gains 1 skill point per level; however, beginning when you reach level 4 and every 4 levels thereafter, she will receive 2 skill points. Example: Level 3 -> Level 4 = 2 skill points. Level 4 -> Level 5 = 1 skill points. Level 5 -> Level 6 = 1 skill points. Level 6 -> Level 7 = 1 skill points. Level 7 -> Level 8 = 2 skill points. In other words: Level X0 (+4) -> Level Y0 (+4) = 2 skill points where X0 = 3 and Y0 = 8. Skill Builds Currently, there are three types of build Eir can be; they are Full Support, Battle, and Hybrid. Skill Build Pure Battle Eir_PvP_Guide - IShota's PvP Guide Though placed under the title "Healer", Eir is far from defenseless. With a wide array of support skills, she can easily buff herself up to or even beyond the stats of other classes. In combination with her support skills, she can also use powerful set of Moon skills for damage coupled with status effects and sacred skills for sheer damage. In addition to her insane damage, Eir's skills usually have the beneficial effect of knocking down enemies or pushing them back, allowing for escapes, tactical repositioning, or stunning. Full Support In Lunia there are few ways to recover hp, most of them inefficient. However, when it comes to Eir, the chances of dying are almost completely depleted. Eir's pool of healing spells are not simply different ways of recovering hp, they are different styles of healing themselves, allowing for a more customized way of saving your party members. For example, the range of one healing spell may be low, but recover massive amounts of hp. On the other hand, another healing spell may have incredible range, but recover much less. The different styles also include heals that auto target, healing over time, and sacrificial heals. Another sparkling part of healing is that even if your partner is at 0 hp, you can revive them. This is called a "Fantastic Save", or colloquially known as a fake res, and occurs when party members are healed while on the ground at 0 hp. However, if you do miss your Fantastic Save, it's still okay, because Eir is the only class in the game to have the skill "Resurrection" which allows the revival of a dead ally. Hybrid Though mediocre in every type of skill, this build is very flexible when it comes to fighting. Go from healing party members to knocking down a group of monsters in a matter of seconds! Mastering a few spells in a wide range of types can make this character decent in both PvE and PvP. Versatility is this build's function. Skill groups to focus on are Heal and Moon. Master the low level skills you use a lot in groups, and ignore the high level spells. You can have at least one or two high level spells, but you will mainly fight using combos and dodging attacks. Here is a hybrid build: http://lunian.genin.jp/en/calc/skill/eir.html?75_1B891011B1314111108A110000380104_92 Combos Combos without skills (unofficial) * - Basic combat chain * - Air combo starter, low ground * - Same as AAS with more altitude; advanced shifting starter. * - Mediocore damage, melee and knockback move * - Specialized for air combos and higher altitudes * - Pentagram Light | STR based | pushback | linear | pierces enemies * - Beam of light | long range | enemy seeking | High range * - Shorter range than SSA but gives more height | Linear * - Point Blank Stun Attack | mild seeking Hints & Tips * You can revive people with 0 HP who have been knocked down by healing them--as long as they don't try to move (causing them to stand up), you'll have 5 seconds. Attacks that stun and force your party members to get up immediately will give you just a fraction of a second, but you can still save them too with good timing. * The fake resurrect heal that should be default is Sunlight of Healing. (Emergency is only for emergencies due to its long cooldown) Emergency Heal is good for when you can't get close enough in time to use Sunlight, or if you can't see where he/she is but know that he/she is near your FoV(Field of View). Light of Healing only gives you four seconds to get in range as there is a 1 second animation. Prayer of Healing has about a 1.5sec animation and has the same range as Sunlight at lower levels. Beads of Healing(normal/rb) should be used ONLY as a last resort when you run out of other heals, as you can't cancel them if you're in danger and they don't automatically heal; someone needs to run over the beads to set them off. The Beads cast time is about two seconds, normal or Rebirth, so you have three seconds to fake res. * Learn how to use Beads of Healing effectively. This means aiming slightly off to the side to keep full-health party members out of its range, or into a safe area that someone injured is running to so they don't have to stop and risk getting hit by whatever is chasing them. * You can also revive people with Beads of Healing by casting it on them and then running onto the Beads to set them off. Slow and for real emergencies (running out of other heal skills), it will save people if you're quick about it, or if you have a supportive party. * Use Sunlight of Healing or Emergency Heal often to save party members that are too far away for you to reach. * Use your party locater (press 'p' to switch modes) to know where your party members are. This is especially useful for timing your heals. * If you find yourself in danger in the midst of casting Heal, Light of Healing, or Sunlight of Healing, you can dash to cancel it. , Prayer of Healing, and Emergency Heal can be canceled by using another skill. Beads of Healing cannot be canceled. * Antidote ONLY cures poison. Light of Purification cures ALL status effects EXCEPT poison. *Moonlight Piece is very powerful against single enemies that can be knocked back, or large enemies against whom it can hit twice. * Pressing S space you will side step backwards * You can use Self heal to cancel some skills like Holy spirit and Tears of Goddess. This is useful for continuing combos after a finish move or for escaping a coming attack. * Dodge's height increases as it levels up, reaching max height at level 8. * All of Eir's skills can be canceled by enemy attacks. * Invincible Frames are short periods of time where your character is invincible to all enemy attacks. Currently, Eir's only invincible frames are from Judgement of God/True Judgement of Goddess or the Light Shield Buff. * An interesting way of Self-Healing is to use Moon Barrier, stand diagonal and face away from the barrier, and use Judgement of God. If successful, Eir will heal at least 1k HP in PvP, and likely fully heal herself in normal stages. This heal can be used once every 120~150(?) seconds and will also heal party members in the cast area in addition to inflicting damage. If you happen to have trouble keeping your hp up because of your build (such as low self healing skills) and are using rb beads and moon barrier, cast moon barrier and use rb bead toward the barrier from a distance, then run into the stream of healing. Since it is time consuming, it is not safe to use during battle. See also */Fashion/ - 36 images of Eir in various dresses *Eir PvP Guide- A guide about PvP Eirs (unofficial) *Eir Skill Build] External Links Interesting Tidbits * [http://lunia.nexon.com/bible/chr/eir.asp Official Korean Site: Eir's profile] - Includes her bio, full list of combos, and skills * [http://www.luniafan.com/forums/showthread.php?t=249 The Eir Fashion Show] - Shows Eir in her 1st - 7th Degree outfits in the NPC Shop * [http://www.luniafan.com/forums/showpost.php?p=15325&postcount=30 Eir's Outfits, part 1] - Show the complete looks of Eir from 1st to 3rd degree * [http://www.luniafan.com/forums/showpost.php?p=15326&postcount=31 Eir's Outfits, part 2] - Show the complete looks of Eir from 4th to 7th degree Category:Guides Category:Characters Category:Seduction